riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics in Rise of the Rockets
Most game mechanics have been adapted to Rise of the Rockets in one way or another, though often not in their exact original form. This page serves as a compilation of those changes. Additionally, RotR-specific game mechanics are included. Abilities A Pokémon can be given any of its video game Abilities upon being obtained. Hidden Abilities are thus not locked behind special requirements. Pokémon can be given what are essentially secondary Abilities in the Specialization section of their profile. Details should be discussed with Parugi before settling on anything. Breeding Acquiring Pokémon Eggs does not need to occur at a Pokémon Daycare. It is presumed that the methods of breeding are not a "mystery" as they are in the games. Owing to BZPower's explicit content rules, no further information need be given. Experience Points Experience Points are a numeric value used to determine a number of things--how long it takes a Pokémon to evolve, how specialized its battle strategy is, whether the Pokémon can Mega Evolve, etc. Different battle circumstances provide different amounts of EXP, detailed as follows: * 1 Opponent (Trainer and Wild) - 2 EXP * 2+ Opponents - 3 EXP * Capturing a Pokémon - 1 EXP for both the caught Pokémon and the Pokémon used to capture it * Training Battles (No stakes) - 1 EXP * "Boss" Battles (Admins, Executives, Legendary Pokémon, etc.) - 3 EXP * Invasion Battles (Large-scale plot-significant battles) - 3 to 5 EXP Experience in RotR can be considered an analogue to the Level System in the games--as a Pokémon gains more EXP, adjustments can be made to its specialties and moves. The adjustment chart is as follows: * Switching Pokémon Moves: '''1 Move can be replaced at every 5th EXP. * '''Upgrading Pokémon Moves: 1 Move can be upgraded to a stronger version/similar move at every 7th EXP (EX: Ember to Flamethrower). * Adjustments to Pokémon Specialization: Specialization can be upgraded/modified at every 10th EXP. * Changing Pokémon Ability: A Pokémon's Ability can be changed at every 10th EXP. Evolution Evolution is the change from one Pokémon form to another after accumulating a certain amount of EXP. It is a permanent change, and a staple of the Pokémon series. In Rise of the Rockets, many of the unique evolution methods from the games have been adapted into a more practical form for the medium, in many cases maintaining the original evolution method while offering an alternative option. The various evolution methods and requirements are listed below. Note that all EXP requirements are a minimum--evolution is not required at the time of reaching the given EXP requirement. * 1st Evolution: 7 EXP. (EX: Charmander to Charmeleon) * 2nd Evolution: 9 EXP. (EX: Charmeleon to Charizard) * Evolution w/Stone/Item: Use the stone/item or 8 EXP. (EX: Eevee to Flareon or Gligar to Gliscor) * Evolution w/Other Pokémon/Type: 7 EXP, with at least one alongside the required Pokémon/Type. (You do not need to own it, nor does it need to be an ally.) (EX: Mantyke does a battle alongside a Remoraid; Pancham does battle against a Dark-Type Pokémon.) * Evolution w/Trading: Trade or 7 EXP. (EX: Haunter to Gengar) * Evolution w/Trading and Item: Trade while the Pokémon is holding that item or 12 EXP. (EX: Scyther to Scizor) * Evolution @ Climate Location: 8 EXP with at least 1 in that climate (EX: 1 battle at Moss Rock in Sinnoh for Leafeon or 1 battle in a power plant for Magnezone). Alternatively, use an evolution stone (EX: Leaf Stone for Leafeon, Thunder Stone for Magnezone/Probopass/Vikavolt, Ice Stone for Glaceon). * Evolution via Trade w/Certain Pokémon: Trade those two Pokémon with each other or 12 EXP with at least two beside the other Pokémon (EX: Shelmet and Karrablast into Accelgor and Escavalier, respectively.) * Evolution via Friendship: Befriend the Pokémon and acquire 7 EXP. (EX: Riolu to Lucario.) * Evolution w/Specific Move: 7 EXP, access to the move. (EX: Tangela + Ancientpower to Tangrowth.) * Evolution w/Specific Type Move + Friendship: Befriend the Pokémon, have the Pokémon know a move of that type, and fight 10 EXP. (EX: Eevee to Sylveon--friendly to trainer and knows a Fairy-Type move.) * Evolution @ Specific Time of Day: 7 EXP, with at least 4 acquired during that time. Alternatively, use a Dawn or Dusk stone. (EX: Tyrunt to Tyrantrum, 4 battles during the day.) * Evolution w/Friendship + Specific Time of Day: Befriend Pokémon and acquire 7 EXP, with at least 4 being at the required time. Alternatively, use a Dawn or Dusk Stone. (EX: Eevee to Umbreon, 4 of 7 battles at night.) * Evolution w/Specific Weather: 7 EXP with at least 1 in that weather condition. Alternatively, use a stone representing that weather. (EX: Sliggoo to Goodra - Water Stone) * Evolution w/Rotation: 7 EXP, no special requirements. (EX: Inkay to Malamar.) * Gender-Specific Evolution: 7 EXP (EX: Combee to Vespiquen) * Game-Specific Evolution: Treated as "Evolution @ Specific Time of Day." (EX: Rockruff to Lycanroc, Cosmoem to Solgaleo/Lunala) * Mega Evolution: 25 EXP total. Festival Plaza If Festival Plaza exists, it is likely something closer to a theme park in Alola than anything else. Human Powers Humans possessing powers, from psychics to Aura Guardians, has always been a part of Pokémon's story. Rise of the Rockets expands that by adding a larger number of diverse abilities to humanity's potential capabilities. While there are more potential powers for characters, there are some limitations on the use of powers overall. A character typically will not have powers unless they are created with them to begin with; in order for a character to develop powers later, their player needs to get Game Master approval. Additionally, powers of any kind take time to learn, and in many cases the character will likely never learn to master their abilities simply because of how slowly time has traditionally moved in-story. Finally, characters can only possess one power (or in the case of magic, one magic discipline.) The one exception to the "one power per character" rule lies in regards to the artificial Power Suits. These are special sets of armor created by Team Liberty that an individual can operate to use Pokémon attacks and experience a given Type's weaknesses and strengths. Because of the artificial nature of the Suits, there is nothing stopping an empowered character from operating them, although Team Liberty is very strict on when and where these armor sets can be used. More information on each type of power can be found on the individual power pages. "Common" Powers * Aura * Magic ** El Naipe ** Karma * Power Suits * Psionics Special Powers * Darkness * Reverse * Space * Time Legendary and Mythic Pokémon Various games imply that a given Mythic/Legendary Pokémon is a single-specimen species, or that another is a multiple-specimen species. The list below clarifies which is which for Rise of the Rocket's ''purposes, and is based off of Pokédex entries and other observations from various Pokémon media. There generally is not distinction between a Legendary or Mythic Pokémon--characters and players often refer to them under the blanket term of Legendary. While they have yet to appear in the RPG, Ultra Beasts are considered Legendary Pokémon. Single-Specimen Legendaries * Ho-oh * Celebi* * Kyogre * Groudon * Rayquaza * Uxie * Mespirit * Azelf * Palkia * Dialga * Giratina * Arceus * Cobalion * Terrakion * Virizion * Tornadus * Thundurus * Reshiram * Zekrom * Landorus * Kyurem * Keldeo * Xerneus * Yveltal * Hoopa * Tapu Koko * Tapu Lele * Tapu Bulu * Tapu Fini * Necrozma * Marshadow Multiple-Specimen Legendaries * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Mewtwo* (3) * Mew * Raikou * Entei * Suicune * Lugia * Regirock * Regice * Registeel * Latias * Latios * Jirachi * Deoxys * Heatran * Regigigas * Cresslia * Phione * Manaphy * Darkrai * Shaymin * Meloetta (9) * Genesect* (5) * Zygarde* (6) * Diancie * Volcanion * Type: Null/Silvally (3) * Cosmog/Cosmoem/Solgaleo/Lunala* * Nihilego * Buzzwole * Pheromosa * Xurkitree * Celesteela * Kartana * Guzzlord * Magearna* * Poipole/Naganadel * Stakataka * Blacephalon * Zeraora * Meltan/Melmetal Legendary Pokémon can be caught and used by player characters, but they require approval from Parugi beforehand. Mewtwo More Mewtwo could be created in the RPG. However, currently the only known Mewtwo are the Original Mewtwo, the Female Mewtwo, and Ford's Mewtwo. Celebi Celebi's nature makes it nearly impossible to determine whether there are multiple Celebi, or merely one capable of interacting with itself across time. The only currently-known Celebi is commonly associated with James Arthur. Genesect More Genesect could theoretically be created, but currently only five are known to exist. Zygarde Six Zygarde Cores exist, technically allowing for six Zygarde to be created. However, the fewer Cores operating in a single body at once, the less stable that Zygarde becomes. As a result, only three 100% Zygarde are capable of existing for prolonged periods of time, though six 50% Zygarde are capable of existing without any issues. Cosmog, Cosmoem, Solgaleo, Lunala Currently, only one Solgaleo and Lunala each are known to exist. However, the existence of multiple Cosmog and Cosmoem at all implies the possibility of multiple Solgaleo and Lunala eventually appearing. Magearna Magearna's status as an artificial Pokémon means that it is very likely multiple could appear, despite implications that it is a singular entity. Mega Evolution The biggest change for Mega Evolutions from the games to ''RotR is the removal of Mega Stones and the Mega Ring. Mega Evolution itself is an entirely new and largely undiscovered phenomenon resulting from Missing Zero's appearance in the world. Mega Evolution requires a minimum of 25 EXP and operates on a track known as "Evolution Sickness," limiting the amount of Mega Evolutions that a single individual can utilize in a battle before facing various physical effects. The full details of Mega Evolution can be found on the Mega Evolution page. Moves There are various aspects of Moves that have been adapted into RotR. Maximum Move Limit The maximum move limit for a given Pokémon has been increased from four moves to six. TMs and HMs At the time of RotR's start, HMs and TMs still functioned on Generation 4 rules, thus many of these changes are no longer relevant. However, for the sake of propriety: * TMs can be used multiple times * HMs do not require a Move Deleter to forget * Your Pokémon does not need to know an HM to do what that HM entails outside of battle (for instance, a Murkrow can still fly if it doesn't know Fly) * Technically, at this point, the concept of HMs does not even exist, and all HMs are just TMs. * Teaching a Pokémon a move via TM can take time, and is not necessarily instantaneous. Learning New Moves Pokémon can learn new moves through the following: * Evolution * EXP swap-outs (essentially the same as leveling up) * TMs * Via Reward Point Generally speaking, there aren't any guidelines for how quickly a Pokémon masters a move--it just depends on narrative convenience. That being said, a newborn Pokémon will not be able to instantly master something like Draco Meteor or Hammer Arm. Egg Moves For the sake of convenience, all Egg Moves are available for a given Pokémon when selecting moves. Figuring out a Pokémon's exact lineage is not strictly necessary. Move Deleters/Tutors/Relearners All of the special Move People are condensed into Tutors. They are not required to make a Pokémon forget a move. Any Move Tutor can be used to teach a given Pokémon one of their Tutor Moves (such as Draco Meteor)--they do not need to visit a specific one for that purpose. Additionally, other Pokémon can teach a Pokémon how to use a move. Generally speaking, the more patient, friendly, and skilled a Pokémon is, the more easily it is going to be able to teach the move--something like a Hydreigon isn't going to be as good of a teacher as an Oranguru, for instance. Level-Based Moves Given the absence of Levels in Rise of the Rockets, the amount of EXP a Pokémon has can be used instead to estimate the power of level-based moves like Seismic Toss or Night Shade. The more EXP a Pokémon has, the more powerful these moves will be. Nicknames Nicknames can be changed at any time in Rise of the Rocket, even for traded Pokémon. It may or may not be considered disrespectful to change a traded Pokémon's nickname, but it is not disallowed in either case. O-Powers O-Powers do not exist in Rise of the Rockets. Pokémon-Amie In Rise of the Rockets, Pokémon-Amie goes by a different name, which is "interacting with your Pokémon in any meaningful capacity." For all intents and purposes, it is considered the same thing as Friendship with a Pokémon. Poké Pelago The Poké Pelago exists in Rise of the Rockets, but not as an interactive mini-game. It is probably more like a resort for Pokémon. Regional Forms Versions of Pokémon from other regions are sometimes referred to by in-universe nicknames to more easily differentiate between the two forms in conversation. In RotR, they are officially considered separate from the original. Known nicknames for Alolan forms are listed below. Some have been decided OOC, none have yet to appear in-game, and some Parugi picked up from elsewhere on the internet for potential future use: * Rattata: "Rattatak," "Drattata," "Noctatta" * Raticate: "Faticate", "Ratiglut" * Raichu: "Psychu," "Raicheous", "Raisurf" * Sandshrew: "Snowshrew," "Igshrew" * Sandslash: "Snowslash," "Avaslash" * Vulpix: "Vulpice," "Icepix," "Arctix" * Ninetales: "Nicetales," "Fairytales" * Diglett: ? * Dugtrio: ? * Meowth: "Royalth" * Persian: ? * Geodude: ? * Graveler: ? * Golem: ? * Grimer: "Slimer," * Muk: "Alchemuk", "Guk", * Exeggutor: "Exeggutower," "Exeggutall," "Exeggugon" * Marowak: "Poirewak," "Pyrewak," "Pyrowak," "Marowraith," "Marowrath" Roto Power Roto Power items do not exist in Rise of the Rockets. However, Heal Pulse has been added to Rotom's move pool in reference to Roto HP Restore, and Rotom retains a Pokédex form with a custom Signature Move called Roto Boost, which functions the same as the Roto Boost item. Synchronization Synchronization, or "Battle Bonding," comes in two forms, accounting for the mechanical depiction from Pokkén Tournament and the natural/psychic link presented in the anime. The most significant note for either kind is that in Rise of the Rockets, Synchronization does not change a Pokémon's appearance; to this end, Ash-Greninja, originally presented as the Synchronized form of Greninja for Ash Ketchum, has been relegated to the position of Mega Greninja for RotR's purposes. Psionic Synchronization Trainers possessing psychic powers are capable of synching up with their Pokémon, blending their movements and thoughts together. This creates a supernaturally-empowered bond that allows the trainer to direct and control their Pokémon's movements. Unfortunately, the process can be draining, and it some cases trainers have experienced damage similar to what their Pokémon has received while synchronized. Overall, psionic synchronization is more precise and allows for a closer coordination of movement between a pair, but puts the trainer in greater danger of damage than artificial synchronization. Artificial Synchronization Originating in Ferrum are devices called Battle AR, which are eye pieces containing a Synergy Stone. By channeling the power of Synergy Stones, Battle ARs allow trainers to effectively interface with their Pokémon, tying their movements and thoughts together. Unlike Psionic Synchronization, Battle ARs do not produce the same effect where the trainer feels the Pokémon's pain; as a result, the synchronization is overall less precise, but largely does not impair battling ability. Z-Moves Z-Moves exist in Rise of the Rockets with some minor adjustments. 19 types of Z-Crystals exist--the regular 18 representing each type, and a 19th Core Crystal encompassing all species-specific Z-Crystals. A Core Crystal must be attuned to a given species in order for that Pokémon to utilize its Z-Move. Characters are allowed a maximum of three Z-Crystals--any two typed Z-Crystals and a Core Crystal. Typed Z-Crystals require 10 EXP to use, while Core Crystals require 15 EXP. A given trainer can use 1 Z-Move per battle, free of charge. Additional uses burn through their Aura and advance the symptoms of Evolution Sickness that are also caused by Mega Evolution.